


Happy New Year, Martha Jones

by Pridia



Series: Bad Days [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Episode: s03e10 Blink, F/M, Implied Relationship, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pridia/pseuds/Pridia
Summary: During the turn of the year from 1968 to 1969, The Doctor thinks about an Earth tradition he has heard about.Set during Blink (Technically follows my story Surprise Me (the only reason this is part of my 'Bad Days' series) but can be read as standalone).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, or not just yet.(timezones :( ). Well and the fact that I am not uploading this at midnight in my local timezone. I am writing this in advance but I am planning on posting this around 11 PM my own local time.  
> Anyway, this doesn't matter to you anymore as it's already posted.  
> This is my first drabble and I am not sure whether I did it right, so please let me know what you think.  
> And good luck in 2017 ;)
> 
> One more thing: This are 100 words. But ao3 counts words as couldn't only once while they consist of debatably two, in my eyes at least. Fanfiction.net does count them and I used their word count originally (and another one, but fixed it to comply with Fanfiction.net)

They were counting down the last seconds.

_10!_

_9!_

_8!_

The Doctor turned to Martha, while she turned to him, he offered her a smile and got one back in return.

_7!_

_6!_

The Doctor remembered that there was an old earth tradition that involved kissing someone on New Year, he contemplated Martha a bit, should he?

_5!_

_4!_

She was beautiful and oh so kissable, why wouldn't he do it?

_3!_

No!

He firmly told himself, he couldn't just go around kissing his companions for no reason.

_2!_

_1..._

"Happy New Year, Martha Jones."

Nothing else happened.


End file.
